Various mechanisms exist for monitoring and managing network processors. Server Management software typically has two methods by which a remote console can perform management of a network server. The first method is an “in-band” stack where an Operating System (OS) service/daemon retrieves data from the OS, basic input/output system (BIOS) or baseboard management controller (BMC), and reports this to the remote software via a Transfer Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) connection. The second method is referred to as “Out-Of-Band”, where a remote application communicates directly with the BMC of the server via a serial connection over a serial port or a local area network (LAN) connection over the Total Cost of Ownership (TCO) port. The TCO port is typically a network connection to the BMC (Baseboard Management Controller) accomplished via a UDP socket connection.
The Out-Of-Band management path provides various functionality; however, there are a number of features available In-Band that are not accessible Out-Of-Band. Examples of information not currently available Out-of-Band are: BIOS Version Information, the number of processors, total memory on the system, and resource usage. This type of information is accessible only via the OS of the server. Typically, operations that require OS assistance are not available for Out-of-Band management. Because of these limitations, Out-Of-Band management has been typically limited to retrieving information relating to power and heat. Typically, sensors within the hardware, for instance, CPU fans, SCSI controllers, etc. are accessible by the BMC. Information from the operating system is not accessible out-of-band. Out-of-band typically accesses only baseboard (motherboard) components, not hard drives or memory chips, for instance. For instance, Out-Of-Band management can monitor the temperature of the server and notify an operator if the system gets too hot.